


Alles Wie Immer

by sasayuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt und zwischen Dean und Seamus ist alles wie immer - mit einer kleinen Ausnahme.





	Alles Wie Immer

Deans Misere begann zu Anfang seines fünften Jahres in Hogwarts, oder genauer gesagt, in den Sommerferien davor.

Schon während der ersten freien Tage hatte Seamus ihm zahlreiche Eulen geschickt, ein Brief panischer und frustrierter als der andere. Nach den Ereignissen am Ende des vierten Jahres und einigen – Deans Meinung nach vollkommen blödsinnigen – Berichten im Tagespropheten war Seamus‘ Mutter davon überzeugt, dass die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei kein sicherer Ort mehr für ihren Sohn sei und wollte sich partout nicht dazu überreden lassen, Seamus nach dem Sommer wieder dorthin zurückkehren zu lassen. Dean hatte es zuerst nur für eine Laune der guten Mrs. Finnigan gehalten und Seamus mit beruhigenden Worten geantwortet, doch je weiter die Ferien voranschritten, desto tiefer rutschte ihm das Herz. Was, wenn er die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts tatsächlich ohne seinen besten Freund an seiner Seite bestreiten musste, während dieser todunglücklich in den Klauen seiner Mutter festgehalten wurde?

Eulen waren schon bald nicht mehr schnell genug, und so sahen sich die beiden gezwungen, auf das gute alte Muggeltelefon zurückzugreifen. Am liebsten hätte Dean Seamus zu Hause besucht, oder noch besser, ihn zu sich eingeladen und von dort aus nach Hogwarts entführt, aber Seamus‘ Mutter traute niemandem mehr, nicht einmal Dean, den sie sonst stets so herzlich in ihrem Heim willkommen geheißen hatte.

Ihre Telefonate zogen sich immer mehr in die Länge und Dean wurde mehr als einmal von seinen Geschwistern belagert, bis er den Apparat endlich wieder freigab. An manchen Tagen waren die Gespräche ruhig und ernst, besonders dann, wenn sie am späten Abend miteinander sprachen, um sich nicht vorwerfen lassen zu müssen, dass sie das Telefon und damit mögliche eingehende Anrufe blockierten. An anderen Tagen machte Dean es sich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe, Seamus so oft zum Lachen zu bringen wie irgend möglich, wodurch seine Seite des Gesprächs sich zuweilen anhören musste wie das Programm eines zweitklassigen Comedians. Er erzählte von missglückten Zeichnungen, aufregenden Fußballspielen, Missgeschicken seiner Geschwister, und allem anderen, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

Die Eule, dass Mrs. Finnigan endlich, endlich eingewilligt hatte, ihren Sohn nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu lassen, kam erst an, nachdem Seamus zum Schrecken der gesamten Familie Thomas wie aus dem nichts in ihrem Kamin aufgetaucht war.

Dean dachte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln an den besagten Abend zurück, als er ein besonders schweres Buch aus einem Regal in der Schulbibliothek zog. Er schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf, um zu überprüfen, ob es auch tatsächlich beinhaltete, wonach er suchte, und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er feststellte, dass es zwar allerlei Informationen enthielt, die aber alle knapp an seinem Aufsatzthema vorbeigingen. Immer das gleiche. Er schaute probeweise in einige Bände im gleichen Regal und kehrte letztendlich mit zwei halbwegs brauchbaren Werken an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück. Er spürte Seamus‘ Blick auf sich, als er sich wieder hinsetzte und die Bücher vor sich ausbreitete, aber als er seinerseits hochschaute, war Seamus schon wieder über seine eigenen Hausaufgaben gebeugt.

Zu sagen, sie hätten sich die guten Plätze an einem großen Tisch in der Ecke ergattert, wäre irreführend. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal ein bisschen darum bemühen müssen. Es war Freitagnachmittag in der ersten Schulwoche, und obwohl es noch einige andere gab, die scheinbar an dem guten Vorsatz festhielten, alle Hausaufgaben sofort zu erledigen, hatten die meisten Schüler sich bereits ins Wochenende verabschiedet. Das warme Spätsommerwetter lud dazu ein, die kalten Mauern des Schlosses zu verlassen und sich draußen am See in der Sonne zu fläzen, über die Ländereien zu spazieren oder sich auf einen Besen zu schwingen. Genau das hatten auch Seamus und Dean vor – gleich nachdem sie ihre Aufsätze für Professor Binns fertig geschrieben hatten.

Dean war dabei, fleißig ein Wort nach dem anderen auf sein Pergament zu kritzeln, um so schnell wie möglich an die frische Luft zu kommen, als er vage wahrnahm, dass Seamus aufstand, vermutlich, um sich irgendein Buch zu holen. Als er wieder zurückkam, begab er sich allerdings nicht direkt auf seinen Platz, sondern verweilte stattdessen an Deans Tisch. Dean war so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er Seamus‘ Präsenz erst leicht verspätet bemerkte. Sein fragender Blick begegnete besorgten blauen Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Dean blinzelte verwirrt. Sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?

„Du siehst heute irgendwie traurig aus“, erklärte Seamus seine Frage. Dean hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn diese Worte so aus der Fassung bringen würden, aber er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zusammenzuraffen und sein bestes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Traurig? Nein, ich... bei mir ist alles gut“, beteuerte er. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und das Schlagen seines Herzens klang in seinen Ohren ungewöhnlich laut und klar. Seamus‘ erleichtertem Lächeln nach zu urteilen war seine Antwort zufriedenstellend gewesen, obwohl Dean sich nun selbst gar nicht mehr so sicher war, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung war. Oberflächlich gesehen hatte er einen normalen, vielleicht sogar guten Tag gehabt, aber wenn er tiefer in sich hineinhorchte, versteckte sich darunter tatsächlich eine gewisse Melancholie, die ihn schon seit einigen Tagen verfolgte. Sie hatte, soweit er es wusste, keine bestimmte Ursache. Sie war einfach da, und Dean hatte sie scheinbar erfolgreich in die tiefsten Tiefen seines Bewusstseins verdrängt. Seamus klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen leicht auf die Schulter, und Dean spürte die einfache Berührung auch noch dann, als Seamus schon längst wieder über seinem Aufsatz brütete. Dean konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinem besten Freund einen langen, immer noch verblüfften Blick zuzuwerfen. Wie hatte Seamus ihm etwas ansehen können, dessen er sich selbst nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war?

Er zwang sich trotz seines nicht enden wollenden inneren Monologes dazu, seine Arbeit zu beenden, wenn sich auch die Vermutung in ihm breitmachte, dass die Qualität der zweiten Hälfte seines Textes im Gegensatz zu dem wohlüberlegten Anfang sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Er blies seine Backen auf und ließ die Luft mit einem langen Seufzer wieder entweichen. Jetzt war es auch egal. Fertig war fertig, und er wollte dringend nach draußen.

Beim Zusammenräumen der Bücher, die er pflichtbewusst ins Regal zurückstellen wollte, kam ihm ein Zettel unter die Finger, den er zuvor überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

_Ist alles ok bei dir?_

Der Anblick von Seamus‘ kantiger Handschrift löste ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus, das bis in seine Wangen ausstrahlte. Seamus musste ihm die Notiz auf den Schreibtisch gelegt haben, als er weg war, um Bücher zu holen, und hatte ihn dann ob der ausbleibenden Antwort noch einmal persönlich gefragt. Das Lächeln, das sein Gesicht nun zierte, konnte Dean kaum mehr abschütteln. Er nahm kurzerhand seine Feder wieder auf und setzte unter die Frage einen Smiley, dann drehte er den Zettel um, und schrieb: _Raus in 5 Min?_

Er schob das Stück Papier zu Seamus hinüber, der keine Sekunde brauchte, um die wenigen Wörter zu lesen, und sofort aufblickte, um Dean enthusiastisch zuzunicken.

Die frische Brise, die ihnen beim Hinaustreten ins Gesicht wehte, war ein willkommener Gegensatz zu der stickigen, abgestandenen Bibliotheksluft. Dean wandte den Kopf zur Seite und vergaß im selben Moment, was es war, das er hatte sagen wollen.  Seamus hatte die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht der Sonne entgegengestreckt. Das warme Licht fing sich in seinen hellen Wimpern und hob die Sommersprossen auf seinen blassen Wangen hervor. Dean konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, den Blick abzuwenden. Seamus öffnete die Augen und strahlte ihn an wie die Sonne selbst.

„Ist das der perfekte Start ins Wochenende, oder was?“ Er streckte genüsslich die Arme nach oben und sah Dean mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Den letzten kriegen die Kröter!“ Und schon war er losgerannt. Dean starrte ihm perplex nach.

„He! Das ist unfair!“ Dean wusste, dass seine langen Beine ihm einen Vorteil boten und er Seamus ohne Mühe einholen könnte, aber was war schon ein Wettrennen, ohne dass man seinem besten Freund dabei überschwänglich hinterherschrie?

Sie kamen gleichzeitig am See an und ließen sich lachend und keuchend ins Gras fallen. Dean machte sich sofort daran, die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hochzukrempeln. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er kurz davor zu schmelzen. Neben ihm lockerte Seamus seine Krawatte und zog sie sich nach einem kurzen Zögern dann doch ganz vom Hals. Es war alles wie immer - mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Dean den Gedanken nicht loswurde, dass er wahrscheinlich, ein ganz kleines bisschen, in seinen besten Freund verliebt war.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, Freunde, vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Nachdem ich in letzter Zeit so viel über Dean und Seamus gelesen habe, konnte ich gar nicht anders, als auch etwas über die beiden zu schreiben! Das hier ist tatsächlich meine allererste Story im HP Universum. Es würde mich daher besonders freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, was ihr davon haltet! :) ♥


End file.
